The present invention relates to devices for use with an endotracheal tube, and in particular to a selectively adjustable device for regulating air flow through an endotracheal tube.
Intubation involves the insertion of a conduit into the trachea of a patient. One of the most commonly used conduits is an endotracheal, tracheotomy, or similar tube (herein collectively referred to as endotracheal tubes). For intubation, the proximal end of the endotracheal tube is extended into the trachea of a patient and the distal end protrudes from the patient""s neck. The patient may then breathe through the tube. However, patients often find it difficult to control their breathing through an endotracheal tube. The functions performed by the mouth and nose in regulating the flow of air to the lungs are not provided for in a standard endotracheal tube which often has a constant cross-sectional area and therefore allows a constant flow of air.
Devices have been created to allow a patient to control their breathing through an endotracheal tube, but these have shortcomings. For example, some devices only allow a patient to select an open or closed position of the distal opening of the endotracheal tube. Patients find these devices inadequate when they wish to decrease their breathing but not to discontinue breathing through the endotracheal tube. Other devices are complicated or awkward, and may be prone to malfunction. Still other devices may be large and unwieldy, and thus may restrict movement or cause embarrassment by calling unnecessary attention to the patient""s physical condition.
The present invention provides an endotracheal tube flow control device, which includes a hollow longitudinal member and a selectively adjustable valve mechanism. One end of the longitudinal member may be connected to an endotracheal tube. The selectively adjustable valve mechanism is connected to a second end of the longitudinal member. By selecting the position of the adjustable valve mechanism, the air flow through the longitudinal member can be gradually increased or decreased. The endotracheal tube flow control device allows a patient to control breathing by selectively adjusting the breathing area of the endotracheal tube.